1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle with an air-intake apparatus for an engine for supplying combustion air to the engine, mainly to a utility vehicle suitable for running on irregular terrain.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 shows one example of a conventional utility vehicle. A vehicle is provided with a cabin 110 surrounded by a cabin frame (ROPS) 111 between a pair of right and left front wheels 101 and a pair of right and left rear wheels 102. A seat 104 is installed in the cabin 110, and an engine 105 is arranged on the lower side of the seat 104. A bonnet 112 is provided on the front side of the cabin 110, and the bonnet 112 covers the upper side of a bonnet chamber 113.
An air-intake apparatus for supplying combustion air to the engine 105 includes an air-intake chamber 115 arranged on the upper side of the engine 105, an air-intake duct 120 connected to the air-intake chamber 115, an air cleaner case 121 connected to the air-intake duct 120, and the like. The air-intake duct 120 extends forward and reaches the interior of the bonnet chamber 113. A front part of the air-intake duct 120 stands up in the bonnet chamber 113, and the air cleaner case 121 is provided in an upper end of the air-intake duct 120. The air cleaner case 121 is arranged so that a central axis or center line C1 of a tubular filter element (not shown) is along the substantially vertical direction. The air cleaner case 121 has an upper lid 122 in an upper end thereof, and has an air taking portion 123 opened forward on a front surface thereof. Related art documents include Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-205822.
When the air cleaner case 121 is arranged so that the central axis C1 of the filter element is along the substantially vertical direction as shown in FIG. 10, it is necessary to ensure a fixed space between the upper lid 122 of the air cleaner case 121 and the bonnet 112 in order to perform maintenance of the filter element and the like. Therefore, various components for the vehicle cannot be arranged in an upper space of the air cleaner case 121 and in the vicinity thereof, and a space in the bonnet chamber cannot be effectively utilized.
With the structure having the air cleaner case 121 arranged so that the central axis C1 of the filter element is along the substantially vertical direction, a short person is not able to easily look in the interior of the air cleaner case 121 and is required to detach the filter element for confirmation of the filter element at the time of the maintenance of the filter element and the like. Thus, a maintenance task takes time and effort.